Bubble gum
by fairylight pan
Summary: Une heure dans leurs vies. Humour et romance, One Shot, Slash DMHP


Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit shot qui qui est venu me troter dans la tête au milieu de la nuit. Il n'est pas très long donc si le coeur vous en dit, lisez. En ce qui concerne le titre, eh bien.. heu en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça lol. c'est juste que c'est la première chose qui m'ait venue à l'esprit mdr.

**Disclaimer**: Le scénar à moi, le reste à Rowling !

**Pairing**: DMHP

**Rating**: Je dirais PG-13 mdr

**Bubble gum**

« Potter ! Pssst Potter ! »

Harry demeura obstinément tourné vers le tableau noir. Il ne se retournerait pas. Non, non, non et non. Parole de Gryffondor qu'il ne se re…

« Potter ! »

« Quoi ! » cria le brun en se retournant vivement, excédé. Aussitôt Draco prit un air étonné, comme s'il se demandait la raison de ce brusque excès vocal.

« Monsieur Potter » susurra Rogue « Puis je savoir ce qui vous prend pour que vous vous mettiez à hurler en plein milieu de mon cours soit dit en passant décisif pour vos examens de fin d'année »

Harry fournit pour seule réponse une parfaite imitation de la carpe d'eau douce à son professeur favori.

« De plus pourquoi toujours choisir Monsieur Malfoy en tant que victime de vos turbulences ? » continua Severus sur son habituelle voix doucereuse.

Voyant que son élève favori n'avait toujours rien répondu et prenant par conséquent beaucoup moins de plaisir qu'usuellement à l'humiliation quotidienne de Potter il conclut simplement par :

« J'enlève dix points aux Gryffondor » avant de se retourner et de poursuivre son inspection des potions des autres élèves de la classe.

Harry garda la bouche parfaitement ouverte. Comment s'était il encore débrouillé pour faire perdre des points à sa maison.

« Et d'abord c'était pas ma faute » râla t il en son fort intérieur. Puis il entendit un rire derrière lui. Quoiqu'un qu'il ce fut agit plus d'un fou rire. Un putain de fou rire. Une saloperie de putain de fou rire à la con parce qu'il s'était encore fait griller par Rogue.

Pour la seconde fois durant le cours de potion il se retourna vers Malfoy.

« Draco ! » murmura t il

« Ouais c'est moi » répondit hautainement le blond

« 'Tain, tu m'emmerde hein ! J'ai encore perdu des points à cause de toi, franchement t'es lourd ! »

« Oh allez Potty, tu compte me faire une colère ? Dis moi je dois m'enfuir tout de suite ou bien je dois attendre ta mutation en hybride veracrasse Saint Potter »

Sourire de vainqueur. Ce à quoi Harry répondit par cet acte d'une maturité époustouflante consistant à tirer la langue.

« Range moi cet langue Potter avant que j'en fasse des saletés » ajouta Draco sur un ton lubrique.

Le visage du brun pris une expression profondément scandalisée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être pervers quant il voulait. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu devenir amis.

Et c'est très justement que Harry posa la question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Mais comment ai-je pu devenir amis avec un pervers comme toi ! »

« Mais à cause de mon charme fou Potty »

Un point pour le blond.

« Pffff » répliqua cependant Harry.

« Tu dois t'y faire, je suis dangereux pour quiconque est célibataire »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le danger » fit sarcastiquement le brun

« Mais, Potter, le danger je te le montre quand tu veux »

Outrage. Cette fois le brun se retourna pour de bon et ne s'adressa plus à Draco jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna (enfin), Harry se leva et jeta sans ménagement ses affaires dans son sac, bien décider à ignorer le (beau) blond derrière lui.

Il fut l'un des derniers à franchir la porte de sortie lorsqu'une main fort cavalière vint lui pincer le postérieur.

« Boude pas Potter » murmura Draco à son oreille en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre.

« Dray ! » hurla t il en sursautant violemment.

« Tu sais que tu m'a drôlement vexé dis » chuchota ledit Dray

« Comment ça ? » râla Harry

« Tu as dis que nous étions « amis ».. J'ose espérer que ta conception de « l'amitié » n'est pas la même avec Weasley, parce que je suis jaloux sinon »

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Harry pouffa… Avant de grimacer d'horreur en s'imaginant faire des acrobaties avec Ron. Puis autre chose vint lui trotter dans la tête.

« Jaloux tu as dis ? »

« Mais tout à fait Sir Potter, jaloux »

« A cause de moi ? » continua le brun, un sourire incroyablement niais commençant à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Nan pense tu, à cause de Pansy » railla le blond.

«C'est juste que tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu tenais à moi au point d'être jaloux »

« Parce que toi non ? » s'exclama vivement Draco en s'éloignant soudainement de Harry.

« Mais si ! » cria le brun.

« Ah tant mieux, gaffe à ta gueule sinon, petit Gryffondor à la con »

« Draco ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me tenir autrement, j'arrive pas à marcher »

« Va te faire mettre »

« Avec joie »

« Ordonnez moi et j'obéirai Sir Potter » fit Draco sur un ton fataliste en faisant tomber sans peine son compagnon.

« Nan mais je plaisantais ! » s'exclama Harry avant que les mains de Draco ne le fasse hurler de rire dans ce couloir désert. Fort heureusement.

Fort infortunément, une autre personne se trouvait dans le couloir.

« Monsieur Malfoy » tonna le professeur Rogue « Un tel comportement m'étonne de votre part, quant à vous Monsieur Potter , eh bien cela ne me surprend pas le moins du monde.. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, vous n'avez eu de cesse de dépasser les limites… »

Tout ce que l'on entendit à ce moment là dans le couloir désert fut l'immense éclat de rire du brun.

* * *

Voilà ! Oui bon j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas terrible.. voir carrément nul en fait mais ça m'est venu pendant la nuit et je me suis dit que j'allait le poster. Donc faites moi part de votre avis dans une review ! 

PS: Pardonnez l'orthographe, ce shot n'est même pas passé entre les mains de ma bêta mdr je le rééditerai peut être corigé et avec des passages en plus donc, checkez de temps en temps.

Enormes bises!

**_Honteuse_** FP


End file.
